


August Rush Day 4

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1_million_words August Rush Day 4</p><p><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/241310.html"> Prompt picture can be found here.</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 4

**Avengers  
**   
_Seriously, it can’t be this hard. I just want a recipe for cake. Plain every day cake. I want to bake one for Tasha’s birthday. Hawkeye can’t be trusted in the kitchen. And Tony will buy some unGodly concoction that’s four stories high. What if he decided to jump out of it? Oh lord. Tasha would kill him. Kill him dead. Maybe I could ask Agent Coulson for help. He seems more domesticated than…well, I don’t know if he even cooks. I can’t ask Steve. He doesn’t really have a handle on Google yet. And Thor. Yeah, no. Thor’s out._

__**Hawaii Five-0**

_I knew I should have stopped Kono before she kicked Steve’s ass. Now he’s blaming me. It isn’t my fault he double-dog dared her. What did he expect? I warned him to never, ever double-dog dare her to do anything. ‘She’s just a girl,’ he said. I hope he didn’t say that to her. If he did, it would explain some of the damage. But if I’d found out he said it to her, I’d have kicked his ass too._

Danny’s going to have man up and to step in. Maybe he can enforce a time out on them both.

**NCIS**

_Director Vance has done it this time. ‘Put on this coat and hat. No one will notice you.’ Yeah, no one except the Presidential motorcade._ Someone _could have mentioned they were going to be going down Q Street before Leon sent me out undercover. Now the Secret Service is about to arrest me and I can’t do anything about it. This is great, just great. I wonder how long I’ll have to sit in a jail cell before someone can come get me._

I wonder if this is his idea of a joke. Either way, Leon owes me so big.

**Star Trek**

“Knitting _is_ an official part of the Winter Games, your honor. It is not my responsibility that you fail to possess the aesthetics necessary to appreciate this wool.”

“You still claim to like the colors of that sweater?”

“I chose it to represent the blending of my Human and Vulcan heritages. It also provides visualization for the intertwining of the bond between a Vulcan and a Human. And if you do not approve of that choice either, all I have to say is _Live Long and Prosper.”_

 __“Which really means _die in a fire.”_

 “I think he knows that, Jim.”

**Supernatural**

“I got them at Walmart, Sam. I told you that’s where I was going.”

“Last I heard, you were at Lowe’s looking at John Deere riding mowers.”

“Why would I look at lawn mowers? We don’t even have a yard.”

“I thought you’d been abducted. Again.”

“Nope. I told you I needed new glasses. So I went to Walmart, got an eye exam, and bought these glasses. I’m telling you, it’s a whole new world now that I can see.”

“Do you see my deep-seated disapproval that I had no idea where you were all this time?”

“Uhm…yeah. Crystal clear.”


End file.
